


Turning

by avtorSola



Series: Playing in other Sandboxes [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gon is a Sanguisuga/Vampire, Killua is a Monster Hunter, Monster-Slayer AU, Monsters, One-Shot, Sanguisugae, Scenewriting, Vampires, coruscamine's AU, i love this au, writing because everyone should know about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avtorSola/pseuds/avtorSola
Summary: The scene from the author coruscamine's fantastic Hunter x Hunter AU where Gon and Killua meet. Some important info taken directly from Coru's tumblr post on this AU is below:The Zoldycks used to be deadly assassins for hire...Zoldycks quickly became the first and most famous family of hunters to ever exist, every member of the family being trained from birth to be able to kill any target, slay any beast...the Zoldycks quickly realized that they were all that was left to fight against the monsters...they turned their massive mansion into a school to train anyone who was able-bodied and willing to fight monsters.Sanguisgae are a rare breed of vampire that can survive in the sun...look entirely mortal whilst well-fed...[also] incredible strength and regenerative abilities...cannot go on holy ground unless invited, [other weaknesses listed]...also can be killed via starvation, but that is not a recommended method, because the more hungry a Sanguisuga is, the stronger and more feral they become...





	Turning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coruscamine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coruscamine/gifts).



> Please, please check out Coru's tumblr at https://xcoruscaminex.tumblr.com/  
> Coru has some fantabulous AU's. And thank you to her for letting me post this!!!!

Unbelievable.

There were times when he appreciated his elder sibling’s reclusive and convoluted presence. Namely, when he was demonstrating the perfect balance of the new blade he’d designed, or the ingenious new hidden daggers he’d had the nearby blacksmiths forge to his exact specifications. But then, there were also times when the fat _idiot_ should be fed to a Rusalka, or a Likhoradka, or even a Beast that had once been a priest.  Honestly, he’d probably wander straight into a Rusalka’s trap though, which would ruin half the fun.

“You brought a Sanguisuga into the Academy? You brought a bloodsucking monster _into_ the school where there are _dozens_ of monster hunters at any given time? The _only_ school which trains monster hunters, _period_?! And you don’t _kill it_ before I come back to grab another mission?! Are you fucking _stupid_?!”

Milluki seemed to catch on to the fact that he had supremely pissed off his younger sibling, but the sulking pout on his piggish face was ugly and disgusting. Honestly. Pathetic, attention-seeking piece of trash – he _would_ have endangered the whole school just to make himself feel good. Milluki folded his ample arms over his sweating chest, grunting irritably.

“Well, _you’ve_ never captured a live Sanguisuga before, Killu. I’d say you’re just jealous.”

He was going to make himself bald early at this rate, with the amount of hair he was verging on ripping out. Killua surged forward, snarling directly in his brother’s face, the metal claws on his gauntlets flicking easily out. Milluki flinched back, and Killua had to swallow down a grin at the sight.

“Yeah, you’re damn right. Because the _only_ vampire I’ve ever come across is _fucking dead_ like it’s _supposed_ to be, you dipshit. You’re endangering the _entire fucking school_ with this.”

Killua slashed at the heavy, iron-bound doors that currently had the undoubtedly-starving vampire locked away behind it, the steel daggers on the end of his fingertips whistling angrily through the air. At least Milluki had the foresight to lock the monster away in the farthest dungeon, where the scent of human blood would be a rare and distant trigger.  His older brother sulked again, and Killua almost clawed himself in exasperation as he flinched towards yanking on the white fluff on his head. He jerked a gauntleted hand towards the stone staircase at the far end of the low-ceilinged hallway, beyond done with his sibling’s bullshit.

He’d be able to tolerate Milluki’s reclusive habits and dingy personality if he wasn’t so self-centered, honestly.

“You, get the _hell_ out of here and do something actually useful for _once_ ,” Killua bit out, unnecessarily nasty just because he knew Milluki couldn’t ever do anything to directly go against the heir of the Zoldyck family, no matter how deep the animosity between them ran. “I’m killing this miserable thing.”

Milluki bristled, then spat on the ground at his younger brother’s feet. Killua bared his teeth at the obvious resentment.

“You know, people might actually think you gave a damn if you spent less time looking for Alluka and more time focusing on things that actually matter,” Milluki spat, glaring hard but already grumping towards the stairs. It was the only thing that held the fury boiling over inside his chest. Killua’s hand was wrapped around the hilt of his serrated blade before he even knew what was happening, the scar on his cheek stretching white.

“Alluka _matters_ , you piece of shit!” He raged, slamming a fist into the stone tunnel wall. The granite bricks creaked uneasily, the torchlight flickering at his vehemence. “She matters, and I will find her, and then I will make you all get on your _knees_ and beg her forgiveness for not looking!”

Milluki just scoffed and started heaving himself up the stairs one by one, puffing by the time he’d reached the seventh step. Killua took a minute to calm his racing heart and relax his tense muscles. He put a hand against the heavy wooden door sealing off the monstrous prisoner from the rest of the world, breathing deeply to calm himself. It didn’t quite work.

Alluka was everything to him. She had been his only direct student, and he’d been the only one to see the potential behind her childhood illness. The entire family had written her off as another Milluki, all except him. And she – she’d grown so powerful. She’d earned all the respect she’d ever gotten as a monster hunter. And then she’d disappeared, almost a full year ago.

She had been the only person Killua had seen as more than just skill and competence. She had been _special_. His dear sister.

He set his jaw, bright blue eyes narrowing at the iron-bound doors and reached for the lock. The key slid in with a rusty screech, just enough to be obviously disused, and he turned the lock, then shouldered the door open. It swung back to reveal glowing red eyes and sharpened claws, a low, rumbling snarl of thirst filling the room. The Sanguisuga’s scarlet glare was fixed on him, tracking his every movement with superhuman speed. But it was bound to the wall by thick chains hanging from the ceiling and was slumped against the stone and grime at the back of the cell.

It didn’t say anything as Killua shouldered the cell door shut again, forcing the thing to mostly close – just enough to keep people out. The silence was kind of unexpected. Killua glared at the inhuman creature, studying the sharp, all-too-human angles of the handsome face, the gold-tanned skin, waxy with hunger now but surely like a burnished bronze when the thing was healthy, the dark hair arranged in glossy onyx spikes. Killua tried not to scoff, but even he knew that Sanguisugae were typically very beautiful, the vampire immortality in their undead veins making their eyes and skin and hair gorgeous to look at.

This one really was a vampire – as if the glowing red eyes hadn’t given it away. A single white fang hung over the edge of its lip, like a playful smirk.

“…hmmm, you smell nice,” the Sanguisuga sighed, twisting its wrists as he approached, a thin line of drool starting to trickle from a corner of its mouth. Killua’s lip curled in disgust. The monster grinned at him, revealing a second fang, just as sharp as its counterpart.

“I’m guessing you aren’t here to let me go?”

The flickering torchlight cast deep shadows over the inhuman’s features, bathing the metal collar on his- _its_ neck in shadow. Killua sneered at the question. He really did hate the intelligent monsters. About two-thirds of them were always sarcastic pieces of shit, right up until the moment he removed their heads from their bodies. The hilt of his serrated blade met his palm, and he hefted the weapon over his shoulder with ease. He wouldn’t need the electric switch for this, he didn’t think.

“Are you stupid?”

The vampire started giggling at the question, the glowing red of his eyes unnerving. His claws screeched on the iron of his chains. If not for the eyes, claws, and fangs, he would pass for fully human. That was what made Sanguisugae so dangerous. That and the enhanced strength, speed, senses, regenerative powers and the tendency to drink human blood as their primary source of food, among other things.

“Well, I just thought you might like to know about the girl?”

… _what._

Alluka? This _thing_ knew about Alluka? Killua held his breath, unwilling to break the spell that had surely been cast, unwilling to wake from the nightmaresque dream he’d been thrust into. The Sanguisuga perked up at his sudden stillness, the red of his eyes glinting cheerfully. Cheerfully. What in the hell?

He took a step closer, lowering the blade slightly.

“…What do you know about her?” Killua rasped, scowling thunderously at the peppy vampire in front of him. The dark haired Sanguisuga shook his head, dark hair still standing on end, grinning almost excitedly. The Zoldyck heir found himself off balance for one of the few times in his life, stunned by the sunny smile on the monster’s handsome face.

“Hm, I dunno,” the Sanguisuga chirped. “But I guess you’ll never find out if I’m dead, ya know?”

Killua snarled, striding up the beast with a glare sharp enough to cut a man’s throat. His eyes blazed with storming electric blue, and he struck the vampire across the face with his gauntlet claws out and sharp, drawing thin cuts of red on the monster’s face.

“Tell. Me. Every- Agh!”

The slack on the chains pulled taut and the Sanguisuga lurched forward, fangs bared. Too late, Killua backpedaled. The vampire had slack in the chains. He was too close. He’d gone too close, made another mistake-

The fangs sunk into his throat, and the torchlight dissolved into blinding white. Killua clawed at the creature, light blinding him, sluggish pleasure creeping into his chest and limbs like lightning, turning every muscle in his body limp and soft. Air burned as he breathed, his hands like gossamer butterfly wings on the Sanguisuga’s tanned shoulders. Everything spun. The ceiling glowed like clouds. Good thing too – he was floating by this point, spiraling gently out of his body into warmth and nothingness. The world was velvet.

He dropped to the ground with a hollow thud, twitching, barely even the sensation of pain in his jugular a distraction from the way the white-clouded ceiling spun around his head. The side of his neck was warm and sticky, buzzing pleasantly, and the torches danced prettily in the corners of his vision. The Sanguisuga blinked down at him, scarlet hunger still blazing in the pits of his eye sockets.

“Focus on breathing,” the vampire said, cringing agony laced through his tone. Tears were on the tanned face. “It hurts like hell.”

Killua tried to blink. Poison shouldn’t affect him, but he couldn’t move, too comfortable on the ground to say or do anything. The Sanguisuga was now openly crying above him, apologizing softly. Confused and trying to clear the haze, the Zoldyck heir managed a blink. It did nothing.

The burning started from the punctures in his neck. He stiffened. And then pain wracked him, searing through every nerve of his body worse than even electricity. The gasp that came out of his mouth was broken, a wheeze of shock, and his heart skipped frenetically in his chest, convulsing agony shooting down his arm and radiating through him torso. His back arched off the floor, thrashing violently, vision shifting, eyes burning, but he had no control to rub the vicious, piercing agony away. The torchlight turned to sunlight, bright and luminous, the dark receding to nothing.

A soft cry snapped in his lungs as he jerked on the floor, barely a scream but his first since his introduction to the cat-o-nine-tails when he was seven, and he scrabbled at the floor, gauntlets scraping the stone. Dim realization started to seep through, awful finality striking a death knoll as his heart sputtered and went cold in his chest. His mouth ached – he spat, dull canines coming loose onto the floor.

He wheezed in disbelief. The pain started to fade away, leaving him lying spent and stunned on the floor of a prison cell in his parents’ basement. Shaking, he forced himself onto his elbows, limbs shivering violently, the burn a faint memory in his muscle. The air tasted stale on his tongue, and the scent of fresh iron and salt and sweet tang hit him hard. Blood.

“…I’m so sorry,” the Sanguisuga whispered again, red eyes glistening. “But I think you can understand when I say that I don’t want to die.”

Killua stared at the dull – _human_ – canine teeth lying on the floor. His teeth. The soft black of his half-cape felt smooth on his cheek, the edge of his collar brushing his jaw. He shook. It couldn’t have happened. It was a dream. A nightmaresque dream that had only happened because he was terrified of Milluki’s stupidity.

And of his own.

“What…what did you _do_?” The whimper would have been barely audible. But now he knew for certain that the Sanguisuga could hear him. He knew from personal experience.

“…I’m sorry,” the vampire said again. “But I needed a way out of these chains. Will you free me? I’ll help you find your Alluka girl after.”

Killua jolted up, the metal claws of his gloves screeching onto stone as he dragged himself upright. Mechanically, he lifted the sword he’d dropped, sheathing it on his back. It felt as light as a feather when there should have been at least some weight – it was a blade of steel heavy enough to crush a man’s skull even without the blade’s cutting edge. And now it was almost too easy to lift.

There was no effort whatsoever.

“You turned me,” Killua said numbly. “And now you expect me to help you.”

It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be true. He was a Zoldyck, a Monster Hunter with a reputation formidable enough that nobles had periodically requested his specific services. He wasn’t…

“It’s not like you can stay in the Zoldycks’ Academy for Monster Hunting,” the Sanguisuga explained softly, guilt riddling his words with cracked notes. Killua laughed hollowly.

“I’m a Zoldyck. Killua Zoldyck, the heir,” he replied. The Sanguisuga went stiff, perhaps realizing what he’d done. “And my own parents will cut my throat for this. My siblings too.”

“…I’m Gon Freecss,” the Sanguisuga, now named Gon, said quietly, motionless in his chains even though his eyes were still red and it was obvious that Killua’s blood had only abated a little bit of his hunger. “…if you unlock these chains, I swear to you right now that I’ll get us out of here, and I’ll help you find your Alluka person. I know people – monsters – you couldn’t, as a hunter.”

Killua looked into the red eyes, disbelief warring with the rising anger in his chest. This creature had come into his life and instantly destroyed it. Twenty-four years of training to kill monsters, and now he…he…He was _not_ a monster. Whatever Gon was, he wasn’t that.

But at the same time, the Sanguisuga was right. They couldn’t stay. Not now. And Killua couldn’t just escape on his own, either. He had no idea what anything meant anymore. What he even was. Leaving this Gon could damn him. Not that he wasn’t already damned, but…

He snarled ferally, flinched a little as he felt his fangs slide forward and prick at his pulled-back lips. Then he stormed over and ripped the chains off the Sanguisuga that had stolen his humanity. The vampire practically squealed with delight, rubbing at his wrists until the welts started to heal up.

“You damn well better be able to find my sister, or so help me, Freecss, I _will_ kill you.”

The Sanguisuga turned back to grin cheerfully at him, a strange kind of sincerity in those hungry red irises. The vampire’s tongue flicked out, licking at his lips. Killua shuddered in disgust.

“Okay, it’s a deal! We get out, we eat, we find Bisky. Got it. Let’s go, Killua!”

Then the door was flung up with a hand and Gon bolted out, squirreling away down the corridor. Killua stared after him. And then he gave chase, realizing that he’d let a hungry Sanguisuga loose into a school full of trainee hunters. Gon seemed to realize he was following, crimson eyes turning back for just a split second before he sped up the stairs at an inhuman pace, grinning. Killua gaped after him.

“You- fucking _moron_!”


End file.
